The Eighth Guard
by drunkdragon
Summary: Sequel to Sacrificial Love. A masked man approaches New Vale. How will Sheba take to him? Wind, flame, and mudshipping. Rating may go up. original pairings plus Felix? complete
1. Rumors

It's up! Chapter one of the Sequel to Sacrificial Love. If you haven't read it, please do. The story will make much more sense. Please review.

I do not own Golden Sun in any way

* * *

Chapter One: Rumors

Sheba just got off from her shift. She was a sight to see. She was tall, but not too tall. She was slender, but not too skinny. Her legs were long and seductive and her breasts were of perfect size. She was like a living dream girl.

Now that her shift ended, she could leave work, and enjoy the rest of the day. She is only human after all. She walked into the only bar in New Vale.

Bars were the easiest place to get some new information. She had agents posted in bars and taverns all around Weyard. She could easily keep in touch with them. She had a board with jewels embedded in them that blinked when they had a message from the person. She simply had to touch it, and the message would play back to her. She could also touch it and leave a message for the other person. If for some reason the person died, the jewel would burst into a thousand shards to keep New Vale a safe place. Luckily, none of them had to be replaced.

She took a seat at the bar. "What would you like, Sheba?" the bartender asked.

"I'll have a salad and whatever drink you throw together." The bartender frowned a little. He knew that Sheba always ordered in that particular manner. She was his unofficial taste-tester. Sometimes, he came up with great drinks, but other times, he wouldn't be so lucky. So he never charged her for the drink.

That wasn't the real reason as to why she was his taste-tester.

The true reason why Sheba came to this bar wasn't to gain information on things. She had scouts to report to her in other places. Also, there was no reason to station a person in your hometown. No, the real reason why she came was to drink away her sorrows. But they always came back.

**-------------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------**

Three years ago

They were on the Mars Lighthouse aerie, and the last head of the Doom Dragon had been defeated. So was many of Isaac and company. Only two people were left standing. One of them was Sheba. The other was a man, electricity pulsating throughout his body. He began to walk towards her. Sheba began to cry.

"Aw, poor baby. Do you want your bottle?" the man teased her, and Sheba broke down and cried. "I know what will cheer you up. I'll make you my queen over all of Wayerd! Then nothing can stop us!"

"Ivan," Sheba could barely speak straight through the sobs "how could you do this? You could have killed everyone!"

"Oh, but I didn't, now did I?"

"You've changed Ivan. I asked you not to do that one move. But you did it anyway. And look at you! You're no better than Alex!"

"I will not stand to be compared to that lowly life form! I am more powerful than he will ever dream to be!"

"What happened to the old Ivan that I knew? The one I made love with?"

"You mean I slept with this slut? That's just nasty! But to answer your question, he's gone! But why stay with the old Ivan when there is me?" He grasped Sheba's hand, and she desperately tried to pull away.

"Let go of me, you... you monster!" She slapped him. She slapped him really hard. That was all Ivan needed to be brought back to his senses. He was back.

"That really hurt, Sheba. Couldn't you resort to something less painful?" Sheba was unsure whether the old Ivan had returned or not. But she decided to play it safe.

"Shut up! I don't want to see your face again! Not after what you called me!" Ivan did not understand, as he could remember nothing of the past conversation. But he could see that Sheba was hurt and that she was crying.

"What did I call you?"

"You called me a slut! And look what you did to everyone else!" Ivan could only guess what he had done, and slowly turned around. To his horror, everyone looked dead. He realized that he could not remain with the group. He would put Sheba's and everyone else's life in jeopardy. She turned around, almost in refusal to look at him. Then he remembered something.

"Hey Sheba," She still wasn't looking at him, "I don't remember what had happened, but from what I see, I must have lost control of myself. I can't stay here with you. I'm sorry." Ivan pulled something out of his pocket. "I wish we could have been on better terms when I am giving you this, but here is your birthday present." He put it around her neck. She turned around to look at him, with tears in her eyes.

Ivan decided to lean against the railing. He knew that there was none, and he fell. "Ivan!" Sheba quickly ran to where he was and grabbed hold of his hand.

"I knew that you still loved me. But I can't stay with you. Not until I can control my hunger for power. Traveling with you guys was the most fun I ever had. But I must go now. Goodbye, Sheba. I promise I'll see you again. Happy birthday." He blew her a kiss, and let go.

**----------------------------------------------End Flashback------------------------------------------**

Just thinking about those moments brought tears to her eyes. She took a long swig of her drink and put her empty glass on the table, it was her fourth drink that night. She knew that he would come back, but she couldn't help but feel guilty for causing him to fall off of the ledge. She broke down and cried in her arms. She never took off the necklace that she received on that day except when she bathed. Even then, it never left her sight.

The bartender watched this scene everyday. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew that he could not. She had to forgive herself. But how she would be able to do that he didn't have a clue. He took a peak at the clock on the wall. It read 7:00 pm. Then a familiar woman walked in.

She was a stunning sight to see. She was perfectly shaped and had blue hair. Her face showed fullness and life and her eyes were of pure kindness. The only thing that kept many from confusing her with an angel was her lack of wings. One could obviously tell that she was looking for someone. Suddenly, there was a whistle, and she felt rage burning inside of her. The bar grew deathly silent.

The man next to the whistler said, "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"I'm just saying that she's a hottie, Carl. Why?"

"You idiot!" Carl gave him a quick bop on the head. "That's Isaac's wife, Mia! And you don't want to mess with her unless you want Isaac to personally beat the crap out of you!" Mia approached them and grabbed the whistler by his collar, lifting him up off of the ground and shoving him against the wall with strength that women normally did not have.

"I walk into a bar and get a whistle from you. Care to explain why?" Mia said this with a strange roughness while somehow maintaining her angelic-like aura. He was about to answer when Mia heard someone crying. She looked in the direction and saw Sheba, her sleeves soaked with tears. She turned back to the man she was holding and said, "I'll let you go for now, but if I hear another whistle from you, you're as good as dead." She still kept that angelic aura around her. She walked over to Sheba and took a seat.

"You know, it's not a good thing to keep drinking like this." Mia said, placing the glass away from Sheba as far as possible. "The problem will keep getting worse if you just keep drinking. You might end up breaking your promise."

"What (hic) promise (sob) are you talking about (sob)?" She was obviously drunk and forgot about her promise.

"You know, where you wouldn't do it with any other man except Ivan, who promised you that he would be back someday."

Sheba simply broke down hearing his name. "But what (hic) if he doesn't come back (sob)? I'll never forgive my(hic)self!"

"Come on, you know that Ivan is perfectly capable of surviving that fall. Now come on, lets get you back to your house." Mia took Sheba by the arm, leading her out the door and walked towards her house.

"Thanks, Mia. I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have a friend like you." Sheba said as she lied down on her bed, with Mia tucking her in.

"Its not a problem." Mia responded and she put a vial with some pills in it. "Take these when you wake up, okay?" Sheba nodded and quickly fell asleep and Mia quietly crept out of the house. She had a meeting with Isaac in bed, and she blushed deeply at the thought of it.

The next day

Sheba awoke to find herself with a headache. She couldn't remember much about last night, but she knew that she did not break her promise. She took the pills that Mia gave her and quickly changed her clothes. She had a quick breakfast and left for her workstation. When she arrived, there were no messages. So she entered a state of some sort of trance, and she stayed like that till almost the end of the day. During her trances, she would see visions of the future. None had come to her today, so she left that state. She took one last look at the board and there was a blinking jewel. Someone from Vault had tried to contact her.

She quickly put her finger on it, and began to listen to the message. It said:

"Hey Sheba, word around Vault is that there is some sort of bounty hunter who seems unnaturally good at his job. He always brings back the target alive within twenty-four hours of receiving the job. He said that he doesn't kill them because he hates to kill people. And get this: The mayor had decided to send him to New Vale to try to join the guards. I'm not sure about his ambition, but keep an eye out for him; he may be after the Golden Sun. I do believe that his name is Scion."

Sheba left a message, telling the person to keep an eye out for this guy. She was amused a little when she left the building, but the thought quickly left her when she entered the only bar in New Vale.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Please leave constructive criticism, not just flames. 


	2. Initiation

I do not own Golden Sun

Please Read and review!

* * *

Chapter Two: Initiation

It was nighttime, and Carl was rolling on the floor with laughter. He wasn't supposed to be rolling on the floor dying from laughter during his shift. He was supposed to protect the gates. But he couldn't help it. A man called Scion had just asked him if he could join the Valean Guards.

"You think you can just waltz up here and ask to join us?" He said after he recovered a little. "First, you got to get into the town!" The gates were shut for the night.

"Very well." He charged some of his energy into his legs and simply leaped over. "What else do I have to do?"

"Wow, you don't see that everyday." Carl sobered up quickly. "Anyway, now you have to wait till morning, sign up, and enter a sparring contest with one of the Elite Guards. If you can beat them or are standing at the end of five minutes, you're in. But that's not the only thing you are tested on. We have several judges who will be watching the battle. You will be rated by your skill. You might not beat the person or still be standing after five minutes, but you can still make it."

"Well, that doesn't seem too hard. Where's the inn?"

* * *

A man with a black trench coat and hat walked in to the registration office. He had a funny mask on. "Is this the place where you sign up?"

An elderly woman looked up. "Yep, this is it. Now I'll need your full name."

"My name is Scion. That is all you need to know."

The old woman was a bit taken back, but recovered shortly after. "Very well then, you are up against Isaac. From what I heard, he's the best out of the seven. You will be fighting him at twelve o'clock P.M. in the square. Good luck!"

"Thank you, ma'am." Scion walked out the door. _'Well, I've got about half an hour till the match. I guess I'll take a tour...'_ He took his time to get used to New Vale. _'Wow. This place is very nice. And the Golden Sun thing makes it look like heaven. I guess that's why they need guards._' He wandered around and found himself at the square. It was an elaborate place. The town was bustling with people doing business with each other. At the center of the square, there were seven statues forming a circle, looking outward.

They were each carved out of magnificent marble. Each figure was crafted carrying a weapon of choice. There were four men and three women. However, there was an empty pedestal where the eighth statue would stand, with an inscription on the base. It read, "The Eighth Person who had helped save Weyard from destruction has yet to return." Before he could inspect it closely, there was a loud, resonating bong from the clock tower. It was twelve o'clock. A man was seen approaching a pedestal and began to talk.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We have a man attempting to enter the Valean Guards. Please stay clear. Will Scion please come to the square?" Seeing how he was already there, he simply stood where he was. "And now, here is Isaac, one of the Elite Guards." The crowd applauded for him. The man Scion saw was just like one of the statues.

"Now, we welcome the judges. Their names are Garet, Mia, Sheba, Picard, Felix, and Jenna." Six people filed in and sat at the seats accommodated for them. They all looked very much like the statues, only that they were living and breathing. All seven of them looked at Scion with a studious look. They knew that he was the bounty hunter that the informant in Vault was talking about.

"Now, let the match begin!"

Scion stood there, waiting for Isaac, who had pulled out his sword and was now running to strike at him. Isaac was going for a vertical slash for starters. Since he knew that this Scion could be a dangerous man, he took precaution. As soon as Isaac brought the blade down, it simply hit the ground. Astonished by Scion's speed, he quickly grabbed his sword and turned around. About five yards away, there was Scion, just waiting for him. He called out to Isaac.

"Man, you couldn't even hit a turtle with that thing. So do you want to know what that makes you?"

"What?"

"Slow." It was clear that Scion was not impressed with Isaac's ability. Isaac continued to charge him being as crafty as possible, but Scion dodged them with relative ease. He decided to up the ante. "Let's make a bet. If I can beat you, I get to join you guys at the rank of Elite Guards."

"And if you lose, you have to take off your mask." Isaac retaliated.

"Sounds fair. Don't hold anything back now, you hear? I want to see how good you really are." Isaac went in at full force. He quickly struck at Scion with three powerful blows. All of them hit nothing but air.

"Is it really true that you are the one who saved all of Wayerd? I'm starting to think that you just took the fame of another guy." Isaac was now clearly pissed. Gathering all of his psyenergy into his blade, he moved quickly to strike his foe with inhuman power.

A clash of metal against metal was heard. Isaac's sword was parried by Scion's knives, both of them glowing with the same aura that the sword did. Scion held both knives in reverse manner. One knife was made of silver while the other was as black as night. Isaac was shocked that his opponent was able to use psyenergy to the same level as him, and quickly backed away.

"Psyenergy, eh?" Scion let the words fly out of his mouth. "Well, two can play at that game." Immediately, he focused all of his psyenergy to his knives and charged toward Isaac. The two of them were on an equal playing field. _'I'll have to end this fast.' _He distracted Scion with his sword and attempted to trip him using his feet. But Scion was too fast and moved out of the way. Scion fell right into his trap as Isaac quickly cast quack sphere, successfully knocking him off of his feet. He brought his weapon up to the other man's neck.

"This is where that precious mask of yours comes off."

"And this is where you lose."

Somehow, Scion had pulled one of his knives up to Isaac's throat. The Scion that Isaac was threatening became a puddle of black liquid, which slowly seeped into the ground. Isaac looked at the knife threatening him. But something about it had caught his attention.

"A dull knife? Why would you use this kind of weapon?"

"Because I hate killing people." Using this opportunity, Isaac gave a swift punch to Scion's head, forcing him to let go of Isaac to avoid getting hit. "You're troublesome, you know that? I was hoping I wouldn't have to be using this."

He quickly sheathed his two knives and pulled out two strange objects. Charging his psyenergy, he quickly pulled the trigger, releasing a volley of purple shots that one could barely see. Isaac, not knowing what it was, decided that moving out of the way was the best course of action. The shots that missed hit nearby objects, causing them to break. "What the hell are those?" Isaac said out loud.

"I'll tell you after I win." Scion appeared from out behind him and gave him a shot to the neck with whatever he pulled out. His body quickly absorbed the purple shot. There was no entry or exit wound. Suddenly Isaac fell forward.

* * *

OMygod, what did he do to Isaac!?!? How will Mia take this? Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	3. Intentions

I do not own Golden Sun

Please review!

* * *

Chapter Three: Intentions

"What the hell did you do to my Isaac?" Mia screamed. Holding up the hem of her blue robes with one hand so she wouldn't trip, she quickly ran up to the field. Many would have thought that she would have begun to administer medical care to Isaac. But some people noticed that she was carrying her staff. She ran past Isaac and swiftly struck out at Scion. He must have been thinking about other things, because he got hit straight on the face giving it a scratch straight down the middle. She would have continued to hit him had Sheba not pulled her back. "God damn it, tell me!"

"Isaac will be fine. I simply hit him with a tranquilizer shot." He answered calmly. He felt the scratch on his mask. "I suggest you use a different weapon if your intention is to kill someone."

"I'm sorry, it's just that no one has ever beaten any of us when we draft soldiers." Garet began to explain. "I guess Mia is just a bit shocked." Jenna took up the job that Mia had ignored and began to check Isaac's status.

"He seems to be fine." Jenna said. A faint snoring could be heard from Isaac. "He's just sleeping."

"Do you know how long it will take him to wake up?" Picard asked.

"I didn't charge the shot much, he should wake up in a few minutes." As if on cue, Isaac began to stir. Seeing him move, Mia quit trying to get to Scion and attempted to move to Isaac. Seeing that the new recruit was no longer in physical danger, Sheba let go of Mia. Mia quickly ran over to Isaac, making sure he was ok.

"Those are some pretty strange weapons you got there. May I take a look at them?" Felix's interest was piqued, and could not resist the urge to ask.

"No." Scion answered.

"Why not?"

"You don't know how to use them."

Very much unaware to him, Sheba was in deep though. _'Man! This guy took out Isaac like he was nothing. There isn't even a scratch on him. Are we sure we can trust this guy?'_ She was in deep concern. Taking in a man like Scion could put New Vale in danger. Then she had an idea.

"Scion is your name, right?" He nodded. "Please come with us to Isaac's house. We have some important matters to discuss."

**_Later_**

They had just arrived at Isaac's house. Isaac was no longer asleep, though he was still very groggy. Despite that fact, he began to talk. "You are a very strong person indeed. You have been able to take me out like I was some weakling." Scion was looking at Isaac, still with his mask on. Isaac had a feeling he was forgetting something. Then it hit him. "Oh, I'm sorry. We haven't introduced who we are. I am Isaac, and these are Garet and Jenna who are married, Mia who is my wife," Scion had a feeling that Isaac purposely inserted that last part there to get a point through, "Felix, Picard, and Sheba."

"I appreciate it, but it was not necessary. The statues in the square each had your name etched into the stone. So I already knew who you are."

"I see. Anyway, may I see your weapons of choice?" Scion proceeded to put his knives and his other pair of foreign weapons. "I know that those are knives, but what are these exactly?" Isaac held up the other weapons.

"Those would be my handmade handguns. In order for it to work you need to focus psyenergy into the crystal on the bottom, then you pull the trigger." If someone could see Scion's face, he probably would have been smiling with pride over his handmade handguns. Garet was not interested in the handguns, but more into the knives.

He noticed that they were dull, and he asked Scion, "What's up with these two knives? I've never seen such a choice in weaponry before."

"Those knives I also handcrafted. They're dull because I don't want to kill people with it. However, I can focus my psyenergy to make them sharp." It later turned out that Scion had even taken the liberty to name his knives. The black, twisted looking knife was called Ebony while the long, elegant silver one was called Ivory. Everyone was interested in the strange weapons that Scion had brought with him. But Sheba wasn't concerned about weapons.

Sheba cleared her throat and began to speak. "It is nice of you to tell us about your weapons, but please excuse us. We must talk about some important information concerning you. We will come back shortly." All of the Elite Guards left the house and Sheba spoke, "Are we sure that we can trust this guy? He even beat you, Isaac!"

Isaac responded, "I know. We have to find out what his intentions are."

"We'll need your Mind Read for that, Sheba." Felix decided to speak up.

"But, I don't want to pry into his thoughts and memories!" Sheba was aghast that they would have to resort to such methods.

"Well, do you have another idea?" Jenna added. With no other choice, Sheba gave in, and they walked back into the house.

"Ok Scion, since you are powerful, we do not know of your intentions. So Sheba here will have to Mind Read you, okay?"

"I highly suggest that you don't do that."

"Well, is there some other way to tell that you're not lying?" Picard had no time for this, which was somewhat like a lie. His lifespan was very long, and he had all the time in the world.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Sheba approached him and used Mind Read on him. But within seconds, she was lying on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest, shivering.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Mia couldn't contain her anger and quickly struck out at Scion again. He caught her wrist, turned her around, and squeezed a pressure point near her shoulder, and she fell down, unconscious. Now it was Isaac's turn to freak out.

"Will you stop taking beating the crap my friends for one moment?" He quickly walked to Mia and Sheba, checking on them. Mia was fine, but he couldn't figure out what happened to Sheba. "What did you do to her?"

"I have put up a ward on my mind. Anyone who tries to read my mind with the Mind Read ability will immediately have it backfire, and they will live through her worst memory. It should last no longer than a minute, since the victim will experience the memory very quickly." Sheba stopped shivering and woke up. Her eyes were watery.

"Great, now how are we going to know your motives?" Garet asked.

"Well, there is one other way. I was told to also give a message to you guys from someone. His name is Ivan. He's coming back, and he'll be back soon." As soon as they heard the name Ivan, all of their faces snapped up at him.

"Ivan? I thought he died!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Do you know when he'll be back? How is he? What is he do-," Sheba was most worried, but Scion had put his hands on her lips, closing them.

"I also have a gift from him to you. In fact, he has three for me to give to you." His hand moved to his mask. Everyone was in suspense, just waiting to find out who he really was. To their dismay, they discovered that the bottom of the mask is detachable. But they could see his mouth. He quickly gave her a passionate kiss with his tongue exploring her mouth. Sheba was surprised at this, but the kiss was so familiar, she didn't want to let go. "That is the first gift. I believe that that is how Ivan kissed you, no?" No one said anything. Sheba simply nodded. "Well, until he gets back, hang on, ok?" Sheba nodded again.

"Anyway, just to tell you, I am a Jupiter adept." Scion continued

"We sort of found out after you used your handguns on me."

"And since you have two of each element except Jupiter, I guess you need me. I can also give you some information regarding Ivan. I can also manipulate matter, so I can make clones, change the way I look, etc. So you could see something, and it feels real and all, but it doesn't truly exist. I used it against you, Isaac. Interesting, no?"

They immediately gave Scion the rank of Elite Guard.


	4. Work Sucks

I meant to make this post earlier, but I forgot. The next time I update this fanfic, it will be R-rated due to violence and sexuality. I'll probably update it by next week.

I do not own Golden Sun in any way

* * *

Chapter Four: Work Sucks

Sheba was walking in a grassy meadow. There were some flowers scattered here and there. She took a look around, and she noticed that he had blond hair, and was just a little taller than her. She immediately recognized who it was. It was Ivan.

He turned around to see her running to him. She was smiling brightly and she was about a foot away from him when-

Poof.

He disappeared with a small bit of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Ivan was not there. Sheba could feel something pulling at her navel and she quickly discovered that She was on Picard's ship.

She noticed that she was on her bed and had very little on. Ivan also happened to be in the room. He was blushing a bright crimson and was holding what looked like a condom package. She began to walk over to him and she tripped. Right when she was about to fall into Ivan's arms-

Poof.

Once again, Ivan had disappeared. Sheba felt the familiar tugging at her navel and she found herself in the Mars lighthouse. Ivan was also there. Sheba went up to him and was about to give Ivan a deep, passionate kiss when-

Poof.

Ivan had once again disappeared.

Sheba suddenly sat up. She was in her nightgown, in her own house in New Vale. She had been having these dreams for about a month now. And every time she had this dream, she had been closer and closer to just touching him. It used to be that as soon as she saw Ivan, he disappeared. Now, she could almost feel him.

Sheba took a look at the clock. It was seven in the morning. _'Well, I may as well get ready to work.'_ She thought to herself. _'Wow. I didn't get a hangover yesterday. Maybe it's because I was too tired from yesterday's meeting to go to the bar. Perhaps I should stop drinking, now that Ivan's coming back.'_ She quickly got dressed and quickly ate breakfast. She stepped outside of her house, only to have a mask stare back at her.

"You're late." Scion was there, black trench coat and all. He was fully decked out with his weapons.

"How am I late?" Sheba asked in a questioning tone.

"You were supposed to take me to where your work place is and tell me what to do."

"Oh yeah. I must have forgot that you're a part of us now. Follow me." And follow he did. Sheba took him to what looked like an ordinary house. But no people lived in there. She entered and so did Scion. They went up the stairs and into the attic, where they locked the door.

"Welcome to my workstation. Over here is a..." and Sheba began to explain the equipment in the attic to Scion. Fourteen djinn were flying around the room, each of them were keeping everything neat and tending the equipment. Seven of them flew up around Scion. But as soon as flew close to him, they had a look of surprise on their faces and they quickly resumed their job, almost as if their master had dismissed them.

Scion was fairly amused with the room, but when he saw the Jewel Board, he was deeply intrigued. He never knew that such possibilities could be achieved with such simple everyday things. She also explained what they were supposed to do.

"So all I do is meditate?" Scion asked. It was obvious that, even though you could not see his face, he was bored.

"I know that it is not very interesting, but yes. In order to receive any warnings, we have to have our minds ready to accept them." Sheba began to feed the djinni, which had flocked to her. She held one food caplet, about the size of a golf ball, and gave one to each djinn.

"Oh," was all Scion could say, somewhat amused by the feeding.

They began to meditate. All throughout the day, there was silence. When they're shift ended, Scion decided to break it.

"Man, work sucks." He simply commented.

"We may have the most boring jobs, but it is also the most important. Getting information allows us to keep one step ahead of the enemy." Sheba said monotonously. She checked the Jewel board.

All of a sudden, one of the jewels from the Jewel Board shattered with a loud crack. "Hmm... I guess I'll have to repl-." Before she could finish talking, another jewel had shattered. It surprised Sheba, whose eyes had popped open. Immediately, a third jewel had shattered. And another and another, until there were no jewels left on the board, just jewel shards.

"Come on! We have to tell Isaac this. Something like this doesn't happen by coincidence!" Sheba was about to bolt out of the door when Scion's hands shot out and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Actually, he's a little busy right now." Scion said.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You'll find out if you go to his house."

"Whatever, I'll just head to Garet's then if he's unavailable."

"Actually, he's busy too."

"Well screw that! I'm going to tell someone. Something is definitely wrong here." With that, she ran off as fast as her beautiful legs could carry her, which was pretty fast.

Sheba arrived at Isaac's new house where he and Mia lived. She could hear some noises from inside, but she dismissed them from her train of thought. She opened the door and yelled out, "Isaac, I need to talk to- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Inside, she had found Mia with her back on the kitchen table with Isaac on top of her, both naked and staring back at her with red faces. "I-I-I think I'll c-come back later." She quickly shut the door and slowly, the strange noises started to occur again. Sheba remembered the two times when she enjoyed such intimacy with Ivan and blushed a little. But the thought left her mind when she remembered what she had to do.

'_I guess I'll go tell Garet then.'_ She quickly ran off towards Garet's new house. He lived with his wife, Jenna. She opened the door and she was speechless. Inside, Jenna was on top of Garet, both oblivious that Sheba had entered the room. They were having sex right on the floor. Sheba had quickly closed the door and had her back to it, her face even redder.

'_So that's what Scion meant by them being busy. Hmm... I guess Ivan was right. I really am a pervert.'_ Seeing these sights had made Sheba feel on fire inside of her and she thought back to Ivan and how they had made love twice. She wanted it so bad right there and then that she probably would have done something obscene without a second thought when an idea crossed her mind. She quickly ran back to where Scion was with a smile she rarely wore ever since that day three years ago.

* * *

Well, I did my best on this. Remember, this story will be rated R later. Don't forget to Review!


	5. The Meeting

Hey, this is drunkdragon12888 with another installment! Please read and review. I do not own Golden Sun.

* * *

Chapter Five: The Meeting

"Scion! Hey Scion!" He turned around to see Sheba running down a hill, panting.

"I told you that they were busy, Sheba. They'll also still be 'busy' for the next ten minutes." He said that in an almost scolding voice.

"Yeah, well that's not the point." Sheba was catching her breath. "I want to ask a favor of you." Scion was a bit confused. How was she so willing to ask a favor of him, especially if she just knew him yesterday?

"You can manipulate matter to make illusions that feel real, right?" Sheba asked.

"Yes, why?"

She blushed a little. "Well, do you think you could make an illusion of Ivan?"

Scion frowned. "As much as I know how much you want it right now, I will not."

Sheba became downcast. "How come?"

"While I was on my way here, Mia told me this morning that you made a promise. You promised that you would not have sex with any other man except Ivan. How do you think he would feel if he found out that you haven't kept yourself for him?"

"But I'm asking for an illusion of him! It _is_ still Ivan."

"It may still be Ivan, but it's not the real Ivan." With these last words, Sheba felt ashamed for what she asked of her new friend. She fell to her knees, and she began to stain her face with tears. "Come on, now. I know that those words may have been harsh, but you've got to keep your promise for Ivan." Scion knelt down and hugged her. Sheba could suddenly feel some sort of warm feeling inside of her. _'What's this feeling inside of me? It feels... strange. Almost like whenever Ivan hugged me. It feels as if he himself is hugging me.'_ She dismissed the thought and put her head on his shoulders and kept crying until she could cry no more.

"Well, I'm sorry that I had to tell you so harshly." Scion said after the long silence. "But when I was traveling and met Ivan, he told me that he was keeping himself clean for you. Ivan would just die if he found out you had sex with someone else, especially his illusion." He let the words roll off of his tongue. He knew that it hurt Sheba deeply, but in truth, he was helping her keep her promise. "Now, lets go tell everyone else what happened to the Jewel Board. I'm pretty sure that they're no longer busy."

Fifteen Minutes Later

"So you're saying that all of the jewels had shattered within seconds of each other?" Felix had a feeling that something was not right. So did everyone else.

"Yeah. I have a feeling that someone knew that we had informants in every bar and tavern throughout Weyard." Sheba was deep in thought.

"They definitely don't want their plan to go wrong. How do you think that this person was able to kill our agents out there at almost the same time?" For once, Garet seemed to be acting intelligent. He received awkward stares from everyone except Isaac, Jenna and Felix, having known him personally since childhood and knew that he was capable of intelligent thought. Even Scion looked at him in surprise. Sheba caught this and looked toward Scion. _'Why is he staring at him like that? It's almost as if he knew Garet.'_ Scion saw Sheba look at him and stopped staring at Garet through his mask.

'_Crap, almost gave myself away. I can't let them find out who I am. That would ruin my plan.'_ Scion thought.

"I told you guys that Garet could be smart at times. Anyway, if this organization could find our agents and kill them all at the same time, they must be powerful." Isaac led the group back on track. "Effective tomorrow, everyone will get a regiment of sixty-four or more men to train using their own combat styles." Many people were a bit confused by the words 'combat style,' but Isaac was quick to explain. What he meant was weapons training. Felix and Isaac both used swords, but they each used them differently. Both of them would teach their styles to the soldiers assigned to them. When the mysterious organization attacked, they would mix up the soldiers so that of the sixty-four or more soldiers in each regiment, eight of them would know Felix's style, another eight Isaac's style, and so on. As of right now, they only knew of Garet and Picard's fighting style, which was with the Axe.

"We will also be using some new weapons. Of course, many of you will be unable to properly wield them right now, but I know that the library has some books about the weapons you will be using." Isaac had a lot of faith in the library. "Garet, Picard, you two continue to teach using the axe. Felix and I will still use our swords. Mia, Jenna, I'll need you two to use the mace. And Sheba, you will be using the spear. It's not much different from the staff, so it should be a little easier for you."

Isaac turned to Scion. "As for you, I'm going to need you to teach the dual knives. I heard that it's very devastating, since it is fast and deadly. Well, I think that's all I need to tell you guys as of now. You are dismissed." Everyone slowly shuffled out except for Mia. She stayed standing next to Isaac. Scion was about to leave when he heard his name.

"I need to talk to you Scion." Isaac needed to talk to him. Scion knew that it was important. Isaac was about to speak when Scion cut him off.

"Yes, I can get you seven handguns, and yes, I can make them so that they kill instead of tranquilize. But you'll have to wait about a week. These guns take time to make. Also, I am not going to teach you how to manipulate matter to make illusions. You two would get a little carried away." Scion let out in a monotonous tone.

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"Again, I am a Jupiter Adept. I guess you can't really tell because I keep my hair hidden from you." Scion was about to leave when he turned around. "Oh yeah. I've been meaning to ask you this. How come you don't have kids yet? I've heard that you've been married for three years."

Isaac and Mia blushed a bit. Mia decided to field that question. "We don't plan to have kids until we're ready for it. We would need a bigger house and we'll need to have some more money to support them." Mia was definitely a wise lady.

"I see." Scion replied. "Is that the reason why Garet and Jenna don't have kids either?" Isaac nodded. "Well, I guess I'll be off then." Scion left the building. But Mia and Isaac seemed to not notice. They were both lost in each other's eyes.

Elsewhere in Town

Sheba was heading toward the middle of the square. She was sitting down was lost in her deep thought. _'I wonder who killed all of my agents around Weyard? How are we going to stop them if we have no information?'_ A sudden bong came from the town clock. It was seven p.m. Sheba felt a strange rumbling from her stomach. _'Goodness, I'm hungry. I guess I should get something to eat.'_ She was walking towards the bar when suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a man appeared from behind her. He was wearing a mask resembling a cat. He had on a black trench coat along with a black hat. Sheba turned around.

"Hi Scion. You hungry? Do you think you could tell me more about I-...? Where did you go? ...What the hell-," Sheba remembered no more. Scion had appeared quickly behind her and gave inserted a syringe into her neck, pushing the chemical into her. She fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!!! What the hell did I do to Sheba?!? And is Scion good, or bad? Find out in the next chapter!


	6. Interrogation

Hi, I do not own Golden Sun

* * *

Chapter Six: Interrogation

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" someone said.

"Of course. If he is going to be part of our team, he has to show us his face." Another person had whispered. Isaac, Mia, Jenna, Garet, Felix, and Picard slowly begun to creep towards Scion's house. They were all intent on accomplishing their goal: to see Scion without his mask.

They opened the door as quietly as they could and silently entered. They decided to not close the door to avoid any unnecessary noise. The house was very dark and no one could see clearly. They crept upstairs and saw Scion in bed, sleeping. They slowly surrounded his bed. All of them were barely able to keep a straight face. Isaac used his hand to take off the mask. He was trembling, fearing that he would be caught. Before he could think of anything else, he took off Scion's mask to reveal... nothing.

Everyone was shocked. They lifted up the covers only to reveal a manikin as the body. The hair comprised of grass. Then someone turned on the light.

"If you're trying to take my mask off for me, you're going to have to catch me first." All six of them looked at the entrance to Scion's room. Scion stood there, still in his day clothes.

"How come you're not asleep?" Picard said.

"I sensed that you guys were coming."

"How are you able to do that? You're not a... oh, wait, you are a Jupiter Adept." Isaac decided that there was no point in arguing. They all decided to leave much louder than they entered. Scion, who had finally changed into his sleeping clothes, got into bed, and quickly fell asleep, still with his mask on.

Somewhere...else

Sheba woke up to find herself inside a jail cell. _'What the hell? Where am I? And why is it so cold?'_ She took a look at herself only to find that she was stripped of her clothing and weapons. Even her necklace was gone. The only thing she had on was a strange ring on her hand. She tried to take it off, but couldn't. _'This ring must have some sort of curse on it.'_

As if to torture the person in jail, there was a clock installed on the wall. It said that it was eight a.m. _'Gee, I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon... Was it yesterday afternoon?'_ As if on cue, something resembling a doggie door opened and some bread and water was slipped under. Sheba walked over and hungrily ate. She took a gulp of water and had a feeling that something was out of place. _'What's up with this water? It tastes so... strange.'_ She decided to not drink it.

An hour passed since she had eaten, and Sheba was bored. Sitting around in a jail cell was not how she wanted to spend a day, much less an hour. She heard a clicking noise, and the door opened to reveal several guards. "Come on miss, we are going on a little walk." A man grabbed at her wrist, but Sheba retreated and cast Spark Plasma. She waited... and waited... _'What the hell is going on? Why can't I cast Spark Plasma?'_ The guards smiled at her.

"If you're trying to cast psyenergy spells, you're fighting a losing war. The ring prevents you from casting any." The man attempted to grab her wrist again. But this time, Sheba fought back, breaking his arm and leg. Even though she was unable to cast spells, stark naked, and had no weapon, she knew how to defend herself.

"Feisty, eh? Guess I have no choice." Another guard began to glow a dull yellow. Suddenly, vines sprouted from the ground and held Sheba still. The guard approached her and put iron cuffs around her ankles, wrists, and neck. The vines let go. Sheba could barely move her wrists, much less walk. She had to shuffle across. "Let's go." The guard tugged on the chain connecting to Sheba's cuffs, and they walked down the hall.

After some walking, they entered another room. This time it had what looked like a table connected to some chains. The guards put Sheba on the table and took off the iron cuffs. But before Sheba could do anything, she was quickly cuffed to the table in a spread eagle position. The guards adjusted the cuffs so that Sheba's legs were hanging from the table from the knees down. After making sure that she could not move any part of her body except her head, the guards quickly left.

Later, another man with four guards had entered the room. The man pulled a switch. Suddenly, the table Sheba was on was turned upright. She did not like the position she was in.

The man approached her and asked, "Who are you?"

Before Sheba could think of a lie, she blurted out, "I am Sheba, one of the Elite Guards of New Vale." She was surprised that her mouth had let out the words.

"New Vale, eh?" the man let out curtly. "Perhaps you could tell me about its defenses and other things, like how to get to the Golden Sun?" Sheba could not stop her loose tongue. She told him everything she knew about New Vale.

"Well, that is all the information I need to know." The man pulled a switch, returning the table to its proper position, revealing Sheba's womanhood to them. "Men, why don't you have some fun with her?" The guards snickered at this and quickly started undressing.

"Wait, what do you mean by that? Why the hell are they taking off their clothes?" Sheba was in confusion.

"I think you'll find out soon enough." The man replied. Then it hit her. She figured out why she was tied up to a table, why she had no clothes on, why she had the ring to restrict her psyenergy, and why the men were undressing. But surely they wouldn't do that, right? Wrong.

The reason why she was naked.

The reason why she was tied up to a table.

The reason why she had the ring on.

Sheba would have done anything to not break her promise.

But she could do nothing.

The guards were going to rape her.

Back to New Vale

When he woke up in the morning, Scion had a strange feeling that something was not right. Last night when the group tried to take off his mask, there were only six of them. Where was Sheba? _'Perhaps she was too tired to be with them.'_ Scion thought. Yes, that was a perfectly good reason as to why she wasn't there.

Scion quickly ate and went out to train his regiment of a little more than sixty-four men. They men started out with small sticks so that they could get the form right. Slowly, they progressed to simple slashes to a little more complicated ones. It was eleven a.m. when Scion decided to let his men take a break. He was walking around when he heard a sudden voice in his head.

'_HELP!!!'_ a voice screamed inside his head. Scion stopped in his tracks. He recognized that voice. He quickly made an illusion of himself and told it to continue training the soldiers. He ran to his house and grabbed an extra gun. Then he made a quick dash to the Town exit. With just hearing the voice, he was able to pinpoint the location of the person who said it.

* * *

Oh my god, oh my god! Whats going to happen? find out next time!


	7. Rage

Hi, this is drunkdragon12888 with another installment! I do not own Golden Sun in any way. 

It gets a little dirty in here, but hey, its rated R for a reason.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Rage

The guards slowly approached Sheba. Being tied down to a table was definitely something she did not enjoy. One of the guards used his hands to stroke her cheek roughly. Two more guards began to feel her up. _'HELP!!!'_ Her mind screamed. She wanted out of this place, and she wanted out now. A fourth guard approached her and began to violate her womanhood with his fingers. Sheba began to cry. She did not want to break her promise to Ivan, but it seemed that she had no choice, whether she did it willingly or not.

"Aww, are you okay?" the guard said in a teasing voice. "Don't worry, I know the perfect thing to cheer you up." He pulled out his fingers and he inserted his member into her.

"No! Please, stop! You... you can't do this... to me!" Sheba began to cry. The man pulled out only to reinsert him member into her, going faster and faster each time. He finally pulled out and came all over her body, some of it landing on her face. Sheba felt so dirty that she broke her promise with Ivan, but she could do nothing about it as three other men repeated the process. Suddenly, the door fell with a crash.

Someone with a black trench coat and hat with a smooth cat-like mask broke through the door. It was Scion. All four of the guards looked up from their play toy. He had his two knives out. Everything happened so fast. Before Sheba knew it, the men who had violated her body were asleep on the floor.

"Come on Sheba! We've got to get out of here!" Scion called out to her. He quickly undid her right hand from the cuffs. Sheba got a nice look at his smooth mask. It was so smooth, that it looked like skin. There were no scratches whatsoever.

As soon as he undid her right hand, Sheba delivered a quick punch to the face. He stumbled back and said, "What the hell was that for? I come all the way here to save you and that's what I get?"

"You're not Scion!" Sheba yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not Scion! The scratch on your mask that Mia gave you is gone!"

He stood up and chuckled. "It looks like you are a smart person Sheba." The masked man stood up and faced her. He approached her and Sheba swung another punch at him. He caught it this time, and he recuffed it. Once again, she found herself in a position that she did not like.

"Since you already know that I am not Scion, I guess I can take off my mask." He slowly took it off to reveal a face that Sheba had not seen in more than three years. "Surprised to see me?"

"Alex? I thought that you died! When Mt. Aleph collapsed, weren't you stuck on it? How did you survive?"

"Yes, it is I, Alex. Did you enjoy the experience of having four men in you?" Sheba didn't bother responding, but spat in his face instead. "I'll take that as a no, but to answer your question, yes, I was stuck on it, but I had managed to survive and dig my way out. I ended up just outside the gates of New Vale. There, I swore revenge on Isaac and his friends for taking my dream, and I left to travel around the world, gaining power and influence as an underground association. And now, I have accumulated an army large enough to crush New Vale."

"We won't let you do that! We'll make sure that you're dead before you can do that!" Sheba may have been locked down, but her emotions were unrestrained. Alex could clearly see that she was mad, and simply gave her a wicked smile and began to walk towards her.

"What, are you going to rape me too?" Sheba said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Nope, I'm not going to rape you." He threw away his knives and unsheathed his sword, his weapon of choice. He picked up one man by the head and quickly cut his head off, splashing Sheba with his blood. He repeated the process three more times, each time Sheba getting a bit of their blood on her.

Alex took out a syringe. He put it to her neck and put the sedative into her bloodstream. "I'd rather keep you alive and use you as a trading tool." Sheba immediately began to feel tired. Sheba some how fell asleep covered with the blood and semen of the men who had raped her. _'I got to... got to tell... every... body.'_ The last thing she saw was Alex leaving the room, saying that they would attack at once.

Sheba woke up to the sound of men running through the halls. _'What the hell? Where the hell am-... oh yeah...'_ She was still tied down to the table. The blood and semen on her body had dried a little, but it was still liquid-like, she had not been asleep for long. _'I feel so... so dirty.'_ Sheba began to cry again. Suddenly, someone stepped into the room. Sheba looked up and saw Scion. Somehow, she knew that it was the real Scion.

"Sheba?" he called. "Is that you?" Scion ran over, only to see what a mess that she was in.

"How did you know I was here?" Sheba asked.

"I heard you mentally scream out for help. My God, what did they do to you?" He was busy removing Sheba from the cuffs. Immediately, she fell into his arms, and started to cry on his shoulder.

"Oh, it was horrible, Scion. They locked me up, then interrogated me, and then they... they..." Sheba could not bring herself to say the word and broke down crying. Scion, not wanting to be left in the dark, read her mind. He saw everything. He was shocked at what they did to her and he began to tremble with rage.

"Alright, that's it. Screw this no killing crap." Scion blurted out. He took off his trench coat and tied it up around Sheba, making sure that none of her body parts were showing. He was wearing a black muscle shirt underneath, allowing Sheba to see his toned body. He also wore baggy black cargo pants, which had four flat strings about one centimeter wide coming out right under the black belt he had. They were close to three feet long. It was about half an inch from touching the ground.

Then he handed her a gun. "Sheba, this gun is very much like mine, except that it will kill instead of tranquilize. You'll want to aim it at their chests. But try not to shoot me, ok?" Sheba nodded, but was surprised to see such a change in his tone.

"Wait, what makes you want to kill them?" Sheba was not sure what made Scion want to kill so badly. Had he read her mind?

"Well Sheba, look at it this way: They kidnapped you. Normally, I would still not want to kill them. But they raped you. No woman should have sex when she doesn't want to. And for that, I want revenge." Scion quickly took out his two knives and focused his psyenergy into them. Right before Sheba's eyes, his knives became very sharp. "Let's go."

They quickly ran out the door. The strings from Scion's pants fluttered, seeming to give him four tails and making him look like a black demon with a mask on. Two guards greeted them. Sheba was about to fire her gun, but she remembered that the ring prohibited her from using psyenergy. She prepared for the worst, but Scion had killed both of the men without mercy, repeatedly slashing them until their blood covered much of the walls. "What's wrong, Sheba?"

"I forgot to tell you, but they put a cursed ring on me which prevents me from using or focusing psyenergy."

"Give me your hand. I'll remove it for you." She lifted up her hand and Ivan took up his now bloody knife, Ivory. Channeling some psyenergy, he brought the knife down on the ring, effectively breaking it into two. "Let's go."

"Wait! I still need to find my necklace." Sheba said. "We need to find the storage room!" Scion nodded, as if he knew how important the necklace was to Sheba, which he did after reading her mind. They continued on their way and found the storage room. Sheba quickly found her necklace and the two made a mad dash for the exit.

They stepped outside only to be greeted by about twenty men. They all charged at the two of them, but Sheba and Scion made short work of them. But before they left, Ivan channeled some psyenergy into his hands and tossed it back into the complex. They went back to running away. "What did you throw into the place?" Sheba asked.

"I decided to blow up the place, trying to kill as many of Alex's men. Hopefully, it will take out a huge chunk of his attack force."

"Wait, how did you know that Alex was behind all this? And how did you know I was raped?" Sheba was confused.

"I read your mind, sorry. Oh yeah, just how much did you tell the man about New Vale?" Scion asked.

"Everything."

"Everything? Did you blurt out your answers before you could think up a lie?"

"Yeah."

"Did you eat anything? Did it taste funny to you?"

"They gave me some bread and water. The water tasted funny, almost bitter."

"Crap, they gave you a truth potion. No wonder you told the man everything." Upon hearing this, Sheba slowed down and fell to her knees and began to cry. Scion slowed down and crouched next to her.

"Man, why am I always the one who seems to always have trouble? I lost someone I loved three years ago! I tell that man about New Vale _and_ I get raped! Life hates me! I... I feel like I want to die..." she mumbled the last part.

"Sheba, you were under the influence of the potion, and you could do nothing about getting raped. Also, your lover isn't dead, he'll be back soon, I promise. You have nothing to blame yourself for. He still loves you, no matter what you do or what happened to you."

"Its just that... when I got raped... I felt so... so... dirty." The last words were barely audible through Sheba's sobs. She was wailing and simply could not get back up. The emotional stress was too great for her that she was shaking.

"Well, it seems that you are in no mental condition to walk to New Vale. I guess I'll have to carry you." Scion scooped up Sheba and carried her bride style. The blood and semen on her had dried by now. _'Poor Sheba, she's been through a lot today. I guess I'll have to give her the second gift later.' _Immediately, she began to calm down.

Sheba rested in Scion's arms while he walked back to New Vale. Somewhere off in the distance, there was a big explosion. Scion walked away carrying Sheba, a little guilty that he had just ended the life of twenty-plus men. But his guilt was quickly washed away as he saw several explosions at New Vale.

* * *

Whats happened to New Vale? Find out next time! 


	8. Unveiling

I do not own Golden Sun

* * *

Chapter Eight: Unveiling

Scion began to move as quickly as possible to New Vale. He would have gone faster, but since he was carrying Sheba, he was greatly hindered. _'Damn, I have to get to New Vale now!'_ He picked up his pace.

He kept walking for thirty minutes. Each minute seemed to last longer and longer. As Scion approached New Vale, he could hear explosions and battle cries. He finally arrived at the gates of New Vale, the ones he leaped over.

And he was crushed by what he saw.

New Vale was in ruins. Dead men littered the ground. Some of them were guards, but many of the others were dressed in a different uniform. The buildings had either collapsed or were on fire. At some places, there were no traces of a building left. Scion looked up and saw that the Golden Sun was still shining there. No one had claimed the power to call his or her own yet. But under it, Scion could see a small group forming under it, surrounded by a large number of men, enemy soldiers he assumed. He took Sheba's gun and replaced it with his own pair. He ran up, still carrying Sheba, towards the Golden Sun with amazing speed.

"Everyone, stand your ground!" Felix yelled out to the troops. Apart from the Elite Guards, there were only about a hundred left from the original five hundred. _'Damn it, we're cornered,'_ Felix thought. He took a look around him and saw Isaac, Mia, Jenna, Garet, and Picard. _'Six of us against many of them... things look grim... wait a minute, where's Sheba and Scion?'_ He realized that something was amiss. First off, where were the other two Elite Guards? And why wasn't the enemy attacking anymore? Suddenly, a familiar face came out from the crowd. Isaac turned around and narrowed his eyes.

Alex chose to show his face to the world. He began to approach the six and said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Isaac and friends."

"Shut the hell up! What have you done with Sheba?" Felix concluded. Everyone else looked up and to his or her amazement, Sheba wasn't there. Neither was Scion.

"My, my, such harsh words from one who rarely speaks. But to answer your question, Sheba is currently... detained. As for the six of you, you're all going to die, starting with Isaac here." Alex quickly rushed at Isaac, sword drawn. Isaac parried the attack only to receive a swift kick to the stomach. He fell sprawled out on his back with his Sol Blade lying out of reach. "Well, it looks like you're not much of a challenge. I'll just kill you here, right in front of your wife."

"No! Isaac!" Mia cried out, in tears. She watched as her loved one would die in front of her eyes. Isaac on the other hand, waited for swift death to reach him. Alex quickly swung, intent on taking Isaac's head. The blow never came. Instead, there was a clash of metal against metal.

Scion had parried away the blow with one of his knives and gave a swift kick to Alex's chest, causing him to stumble back. He did all of this while carrying Sheba. He slowly set her down in front of Mia. "Take care of her for me." Scion said.

Mia wondered as to why Sheba was wearing Scion's trench coat, and asked, "Why is she wearing your trench coat? And why are you two covered in blood?"

"She was kidnapped, interrogated, and raped by the men who serve Alex. I gave her my coat to keep her warm." He said coldly. "I'll explain the blood on her and me and everything else in further detail later. As of now, I have a man to kill." Everyone was shocked at his answer. Mia immediately tended to Sheba. Everyone else was now intent on killing Alex. "Everybody, please leave."

"Why should we? We are all Elite Guards, and he has hurt our friend. Why the hell should we stay back?" Jenna yelled.

"Look around you." Scion ordered. They did and they saw the battle going on around them. "The guards are going to need your support if they are to get out of this alive. Besides, we only need one person to take care of this bastard." They were a bit apprehensive, but complied and returned to the battlefield. Scion made three illusions of himself and they each leapt into the fray, killing countless enemies.

"So, you took the time to get Sheba back. I'm impressed with your skill, Scion." Alex said with a smirk.

"How do you know my name?" Scion said.

"Well, you're trademark mask gives you away."

"Why did you have to do this to Sheba?"

"I needed information."

"But did you need to let your men rape her?"

"Oh, don't worry, I killed them."

"You're even willing to kill your own men? You are a sick bastard." A strong wind blew across the battlefield, picking up Alex's hair and the strings from Scion's pants. A leaf slowly floated to the ground. As soon as it touched the bloodstained grass, Scion leapt at Alex, intent on killing him. The clash of two warriors began.

And Scion was not having an easy time. Alex was faster than Scion and had the upper hand. Though Scion parried away his attacks, Alex was able to land some punches and kicks on him. Soon enough, Scion was on the ground without his knives, cornered at the waterfall. Alex brought his sword up to Scion's neck.

"I had fun, but I think its time you grace me with your real face. Otherwise," Alex blasted Mia away from Sheba with a Super Cool, walked over and picked up the still unconscious Sheba and held her over the waterfall. "Sheba dies."

"Alright, you win... I'll take off my mask." Slowly, he began to take it off. Alex was filled with suspense until he saw the face under the mask. It was himself. However, Alex did not know that Scion used his illusionary skills to change his face.

"What the hell is going on?" Alex began to move back.

"You are an illusion I experimented with. I tried to make an illusion of me many years ago that would be able to permanently stay. And I made you. But you ran off before I could tell you who you really were." Scion decided to play mind games with Alex. It would be the only way to catch him off guard. But it was a bad choice, as Alex still dropped Sheba down the waterfall, entering the water with resounding splash. But whether out of surprise or something else, he did not know.

"NOOOO!!! SHEBA!!!"

"No, no, no! That's not possible! I am Alex, and you, you are just some fake!" Alex was confused. He decided that he would simply kill Scion. He charged forward with his sword poised to strike.

Bang.

Scion had pulled out Sheba's gun, the gun that was made to kill, and shot Alex right through his chest. Immediately, Alex stopped in his tracks and he began to feel weak. He stopped running and fell to the ground, barely breathing. Scion walked up to him. Alex looked up from his spot. There was what looked like hope in his eyes.

"I thought that you hated to kill people."

"Oh, but I hate you so much more." With that, Scion took aim and shot him once more in the chest. "But I think I'll let you see my true face before you die." Slowly, the energy around Scion's face began to fade. Alex looked in shock at the last sight he saw in his mortal life.

Seeing their leader fall, Alex's troops immediately began to retreat back to where they came from. New Vale would live to see another day. Scion put his mask back on and jumped down the waterfall to try to save Sheba, doing a graceful swan dive. The shortest distance between to points is a line, and he put it to good use.

* * *

Oh god, Oh God! What will happen to Sheba? Find out next time!


	9. Too Many Times

This is drunkdragon12888 with another chapter up!

I'm wondering if i should make a lemon for this fic... but i'm not too sure. I'm gonna need some input from you guys.

I do not own golden sun. period.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Too Many Times

The hills were lush with green grass. There were some flower patches here and there. Sheba was taking a walk through the hills, taking her time. The flowers were releasing a strange scent. Odd, she never smelled the flowers in her dream before.

Sheba immediately recognized the place she was in. She was inside her little dream that she had for about a month now. And if she remembered correctly, Ivan was just around the next hill.

How right she was.

As soon as she got to the top of a hill, she saw Ivan, facing her. Immediately, she ran over to him and gave him a hug, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of his body against hers.

Wait.

Sheba's eyes immediately shot open. She looked up at Ivan. How was she able to actually touch him? From what she remembered, she would always come so close to touching him, but then he would disappear. She asked, "How is it that I can hold you in my hands?"

"Simple," he replied, "I'm holding you right now."

"But how is it that you feel so real?"

"Well, lets just say that in the real world, I'm hugging you back."

"WHAT??? You're back?" Sheba hugged him again. She wanted this moment to last for all eternity. She didn't want to let go.

"Yes, I'm back in New Vale. You wouldn't believe how much I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Ivan."

"Well, I would like to ask you a question, but I think it would be better for you to wake up first." Ivan turned into a puff of smoke. Sheba immediately frowned, but then she immediately woke up from her dream.

Everything was wet. The black trench coat that Scion lent her was wet, and so was her hair. After her vision cleared up a bit, she woke up to find that Scion was also soaking wet and staring back at her through the holes for his eyes. They were at the base of the waterfall in New Vale. Immediately she remembered her dream, and sat up.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Where's who?" Scion was lost.

"Ivan, he said that he was here in my dream. He was holding me." She took a look around and could find no trace of her lover. She took a look at herself and saw that the blood and semen had been washed away during her little swim. Her face immediately became downcast and she looked to the ground, almost about to cry. _'I was so close to seeing him again.'_ She continued to dwell on these thoughts until she heard another voice.

"Well, I guess I won't be needing this mask anymore. Alex is dead now, and I haven't felt the sun against my face for a long time." Immediately, Sheba looked up at Scion. He slowly began to take off his mask. His whole mask, not just the bottom half, but the whole damn thing. A lock of golden blond hair fell from his head. He took off his hat, which miraculously managed to stay on after he jumped off the cliff to save Sheba. He ruffled his hair a bit, perhaps to make it a little bit presentable.

"Who are you?" Sheba asked. The face looked familiar. She could barely believe that she was staring back into his light purple eyes. "Ivan?" His face had changed. It had long lost its boyish mask and had gained the look of a man.

"It's been three long years, Sheba. This is your second gift, seeing me. I'm glad that I can see you without this damn mask on." He put the mask into his pocket. To him, it brought back three years of being separated from the one he loved, someone whose name was Sheba.

"Ivan, it really is you!" Sheba went in for a kiss. Ivan was beginning to lean in. What happened next really surprised him.

"slap Why the hell did you jump off of the damn Lighthouse?" Sheba yelled. "Do you know how worried I've been?" She slapped one side of his cheek. And using the same hand, she slapped the other one. "slap Do you know how much pain you've caused me?" her face was filled with rage.

"What, aren't you glad to see me?" Ivan asked. His face had two slap marks, one on each side of her face. He stumbled a bit after being slapped by the one he loved. Inside, his heart felt like it was shattered into many pieces.

"Of course I am." Sheba's face no longer held malice, but held something else. She ran over to him and tackled Ivan to the ground. She immediately gave Ivan a kiss on the lips and held it. Ivan's heart was now whole again. They rolled down the hill they were on, and when the reached the bottom, Ivan was on top of Sheba.

They let go of the kiss for a breath of air, and then they were back at it. Ivan could feel Sheba's tongue hitting his lips, begging for access. He parted his lips to allow entry. He returned the favor to her, sending his tongue into her mouth. After a while Ivan pulled away, causing Sheba to pout.

"I know that we have three years to catch up on, but I think we should tell the others that we're back." Sheba nodded, and turned around. All the color from the kissing match the two of them just had left her face. She took a look at New Vale. She had no idea that there had been a battle here. Ivan, seeing her like this, explained what had happened after she blacked out. She then turned around and saw the waterfall that she had fallen off on and was told that Ivan had jumped off to save her. This sight saddened Sheba, but another question came into her mind.

"Wait, how come I never got any vision of you coming or New Vale being attacked?" Sheba was in confusion.

"That would be my doing. I told the winds not to tell you anything. It would affect you, knowing that I was coming back. You wouldn't fight as well as you could and you'd be sidetracked." Ivan explained. Sheba was still facing the waterfall. _'He's right. I probably would have been distracted.'_ She began to smile a bit.

Ivan put his hands around Sheba's waist, and she turned to look at him. He was a head taller than her. His entire face seemed to have changed, save his eyes, those beautiful, purple eyes. She turned her face upward and they began to kiss. They just stood there, kissing. They wanted this moment to last forever. Sheba felt something very strange touching her. She broke the kiss and looked down. Ivan's hands were almost cupping her breasts. It wasn't just the hands either. She could feel Ivan's manhood, full and erect, prodding her back. She smiled and said, "Someone's feeling horny today."

Ivan looked at his hands and quickly pulled away. "Oh, sorry. I guess I got carried away." Sheba put her finger on his lips.

"I never said I didn't enjoy it." She smiled a seductive smile and put his hands back on her breasts, allowing him to feel her up. They went back to the kissing. They just stood there, kissing, without a care in the world. Slowly, Ivan began to trail his kisses down her neck, causing Sheba to tilt her head and moan in pleasure. But life goes on. Mia had come down to the base of the waterfall. She saw Sheba being groped and kissed by a man that she did not recognize. She took immediate action.

"Hey, let go of her!" Mia took Ivan by the ear and dragged him away, causing Sheba to have a fit of giggles.

"OW OW OW OW OW!!! Let go of my ear! It really hurts!" Ivan cried. Mia whirled around and looked him straight in the eye.

"Not until you tell me what you were doing to her!" Mia was on fire. Ivan could just see her blue hair turning into a blazing mass of... well... hair.

"Well, now see here-slap" Mia didn't even let Ivan finish his sentence. She was so pissed off at him that she could barely restrain her killer intent. Sheba wasn't giggling anymore. "Hey, what was that-slap Ow, you know, that was the fourth time I got slapped today... slap Ow! Okay, that's it!!!" Mia raised her hand to slap Ivan one more time, but he had already appeared behind her and inserted a needle with green liquid into her neck. He emptied the syringe of its contents and put it back into his pouch, and Mia fell asleep on the grassy foothill. Sheba ran over and took a look at the sleeping Mia.

"What did you do to her?" Sheba asked.

"Well, she was giving me a hard time so I decided to knock her out with this..." Ivan reached in to pull out a needle filled with blue liquid. "...Wait a minute. If I still have this blue one, then what did I use on Mia?" He emptied his bag on the floor. Inside, there was a needle sterilizing kit and bottles filled with different colored liquids, each bottle labeled with different things. Also, there were a bunch of needles in a metal case, each filled with a different color liquid corresponding to the ones that were in the bottles. "Ohhhh crap..."

"What? You didn't kill her, did you?" Ivan shook his head.

"No, I didn't kill her, but I used a powerful aphrodisiac. It first knocks the person out, and then gives them a boost in stamina and makes them hornier and... well... it makes the women feel tighter. They'll also be physically more sensitive there, at least for women." Ivan pointed at Sheba's womanhood and she returned it with a quizzical look.

"The men whom I sold it to never told me what it felt like." Sheba was still puzzled. Ivan sighed and said, "I was bored one day so I decided to take up a hobby and make medicine. I would sell the drugs I made to people. Though I still produced them, I stopped selling them when I donned the name of Scion."

Sheba lost the confused look. Ivan took a look at Mia. "I gave her an extreme overdose, so she'll stay asleep much longer and she'll be a lot more... hornier when she wakes up." He took out the empty needle. "_Much_ hornier." Sheba suddenly had an idea.

"Hey... could you use that on me?" She gave Ivan a seductive look at Ivan. He smiled.

"I'm not going to use it on you yet, but don't worry. I'll use it on you soon enough." He gave a wink at the end of the statement. Sheba approached him and gave him a long kiss. They deepened it, and were soon lost in each other. "Ah screw it, I think I'll just use it now." He took out the needle, sterilized it and inserted it into the bottle with the green liquid. "Now, this may hurt a bit." He was about to put the needle in her neck when a fist came out of nowhere and hit him right on the face

"What the hell do you think you're doing to- OH MY GOD!!! Mia!" Isaac immediately ran to her side and took a look at her. He was glad to see her sleeping soundly, but then turned to Ivan, still not knowing who he was.

"Damn it! That's the sixth time I've been hit on the face today!" Ivan yelled out.

"What did you do to Mia, and what were you going to do to Sheba?" Isaac yelled.

"Well I was going to give her an-," an idea popped into Ivan's head and he smiled a wicked smile.

"What? What were you going to... huh? Where'd he go? ...Son of a-," Ivan appeared behind him and stuck the needle into his neck, putting every drop of the drug into his neck. Isaac fell to the ground, asleep.

"That's the same amount I put into Mia. We should take them back to their house. I don't think it'll be a good idea if they start declaring their love for each other out here in the open." Sheba agreed and they slowly took the bodies to their house. The tucked the two of them in bed.

They exited the house, and decided to take a seat in the grass. Sheba couldn't help herself, and she began to kiss Ivan. He deepened the kiss, and he leaned back, letting Sheba lie down on top of him. They kept at it for about five minutes when she said, "So what did you do for the three years you were missing, Ivan?"

"Well, the first thing I did was a vow to never use that ability again. Sure, it gave me extreme power and all, but if it would corrupt my mind, then it's not really worth using. Then I took all of my gold from the ship and-," Ivan was cut off short.

"Oh God!" Mia moaned loud enough for them to hear it outside of the house. Ivan looked up at the house, seeing it upside down. He looked back at Sheba, who was in a bit of a shock.

"Well, anyway after I-," Ivan stopped talking. He just heard Mia give another loud moan of pleasure "Man, do they have to be that loud? I think we should talk about this elsewhere and give Isaac and Mia some privacy. Sheba nodded her head and got up off of Ivan. They started walking when they distinctly heard something that sounded very much like "I didn't know you could do that," and a response which sounded like "Me neither."

They left the house and decided to take a stroll, hand in hand. It wasn't that great of an idea, since dead bodies littered the ground. But they kept walking anyway. Then a familiar face wandered across their path. He had brown hair with matching eyes and a blue cape.

'_He looks... familiar... could it be?'_ Felix thought to himself. He decided to ask. "My, my, what a strange sight to see, Sheba is holding hands with another man and a smile is on her face. What's going on?" Sheba smiled more and turned to face the Ivan. She slung her arms around Ivan's neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"The man I love has come back to me." Felix graced the pair with a smile he rarely wore. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange packet. He tossed it to Ivan, who caught it with his nimble hands.

"Well, congratulations on finding each other again. Ivan, I think that you'll be needing that." He gestured at the package. Ivan took a close look at it and chuckled at his antic. It was a condom.

Ivan put it away and said, "Nope, actually that will have to wait." Sheba immediately pouted at this. "I have something more important to do. I have to give Sheba her last gift." Sheba's eyes snapped open and saw Ivan get down on one knee. _'Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod! He's doing it! Ohmygod! He's going to propose to me!'_ Sheba thought.

"Sheba, you've been a wonderful woman to me, and well, I don't know how to say this, but I can't live without you." He took out a box. He opened it and showed Sheba an expensive gold ring with three diamonds on it. "Will you marry me?" Tears were streaming down her face and she gave him a wide smile.

"Of course I'll marry you, Ivan." Ivan stood up and slipped the ring onto Sheba's finger. When he was done, she leapt into his arms, and Ivan lifted her up off of the ground and he spun around twice. He set her down. She was still clinging to him and she put her face in the crook of his neck, just loving him.

Ivan used his index finger and pushed up Sheba's face until she stared him right in the eye. "Now, I know that you're a bit saddened that we can't have sex today, but after waiting three years, a week or two more doesn't matter, right?" Sheba just nodded, still crying those happy tears.

Felix just stood there, smiling. Suddenly, a thought had crossed Ivan's mind. _'Wait a minute. Why would he be carrying around a condom?'_ Ivan turned around.

"I know that it's none of my business to ask, but why are you carrying around a condom?" Felix's face gave off a quick blush before his facial color returned to normal. He looked at Sheba, and she nodded. Felix smiled and began to talk.

"Nope, I don't mind if you ask. You see, during the three-year time span that you were missing, I got married."

"Oh, and who is this lucky girl?" Ivan inquired.

"I think she would rather tell you herself when she returns from her journey."

* * *

Well, its the end. If enough of you guys want a lemon, then please give me reviews and tell me whether it would be a wise idea or not. Thank you. 


	10. Making Up Lost Time

Hi, this is the last chapter! Please rate and review! I do not own golden sun in any way. Originally, this chapter had a lemon, but then I removed it. If you want to read it, then I'll need to know your email address through a review.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Making Up Lost Time

Ivan woke up to find himself in the spare room of Isaac and Mia's house. He got up and got himself dressed. But instead of putting on his normal attire, he had on a black suit. _'It's the big day.'_ He was way too nervous to eat, and simply took a seat at the breakfast table. Isaac was already there, enjoying a homemade meal made by him. It's not that he was forced to cook. He was rather good at cooking anyway.

It was that Mia was out with Jenna helping Sheba with her attire. Besides, he was the one that often cooked in the house. Mia knew how, but she could never wake up early enough to get it started. She also tended to be too busy to cook lunch and dinner. So Isaac often found himself cooking. But he didn't mind, for it was something he enjoyed. Plus he knew that after the quest they had taken, Mia would never have settled for the role of a housewife.

Isaac looked up and saw him. He knew that Ivan was nervous, since he was also nervous when he was wed to Mia.

"Don't worry about it too much, Ivan. Worrying won't make the day last longer, you know." Ivan managed to give him a small smile.

"Thanks, Isaac. I really needed that."

Silence filled the air.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Got anything to eat here?" Ivan said. Isaac got up, grabbed a plate, took some of the egg from the frying pan, and put in down in front of Ivan. Just as Isaac was about to sit down, a knock on the door was heard. Isaac opened the door, smiled, and said, "Nice to see you. I was wondering when you were going to come back." She walked in. When Ivan saw her, he dropped his fork with a loud clang.

**_Meanwhile_**

Sheba was shaking with anticipation. It was the big day, and she was too nervous to eat. Much to her relief though, Mia and Jenna were there, helping her all the way. Right now, they were doing the finishing touches on the wedding dress.

The dress itself looked like it cost over a thousand coins. It had silk lacing imported all the way from Xian. It was covered in white pearls and had intricate little white roses everywhere. Give her a pair of wings and a halo and anyone could have mistaken her for an angel that day.

"My goodness, Sheba, you look gorgeous in that dress." A man appeared in the doorway. Sheba immediately recognized him.

"Dad! What brings you here?" Sheba ran over to hug her father.

"Well, I'm here to give my daughter away. What else?" Faran took a good look at his daughter's face. "Wow. Three years really changed you, Sheba. Ivan will be happy to have you as his wife."

"Thanks, dad." Faran nodded and exited.

"Well, I'll see you at your wedding." Faran yelled out. Sheba was so happy that her father was there. She had always dreamed of him, giving her away to the man that she deeply loved. And here she was, having the dream of her life come true.

Back at Isaac's

Ivan was still shocked to see the person. "Sis? Is that you?" Hamma smiled and walked over to greet him. Ivan got up from his chair and ran over to his sister, giving her a hug. They let go, and she slapped him across the face.

"What the hell were you thinking when you decided to ditch us here for three years?" Hamma was furious. If Ivan was not her brother, she would have pulled a Jenna and started to beat the living crap out of him.

Ivan was in much anger and yelled out, "Will everyone PLEASE stop slapping me?" He remembered when he was caught kissing Sheba by Jenna, whom Felix had yet to tell her that Ivan had come back to New Vale. She punched him so hard in the chest that he was sure that it would leave a mark. He had to drug her, this time using the proper one.

"Well, hearing from the others, you decided to take a long trip off of the Mars Lighthouse's edge." Hamma calmed down a bit.

"I did it to protect the others. I would remove myself if I had to in order to protect those that I care for."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. You're back. Anyway, it has been nice meeting you. I'll see you at the wedding. But first, I got to go back home and change." Ivan's eyebrows cocked upwards.

"Wait, go back home? Don't you live all the way in... in... um... someplace not here?"

"Nope, I live here."

"You live here?"

"Yes, and I'm married, too."

"You mean that you live here, and you're married?"

"No one told you? I thought that your friends would have told you by now. Anyway, I have been living here with my husband for a year."

"And who did you marry?"

"Piers." Hamma left Isaac's house. Ivan just stood there, soaking up all of the information. He decided that it was too much of a burden right now, and seeing how he was getting married today, there was no point in worrying about it now. There was always tomorrow to think about it.

Isaac took a glance at the clock. "Hey Ivan, I'm going to go now. And make sure you get there on time. It's not a good thing to arrive late at your own wedding. Trust me." Ivan was rather confused with his comment.

"Trust you? What happened at your wedding?"

"Lets just say that when I got there, it was _really_ interesting." Isaac said, his mind drifting back to a rather... interesting point in his life. He reached for the door when it opened by itself. He looked up and saw another woman. "I was wondering when you would show up."

She simply smiled and walked in while Isaac walked out. "Hello, you must be Ivan. I'm Sheba's foster mother, Carol." Ivan gulped, knowing that he and Sheba had plans on getting married and did not bother asking for her parents' consent. Sheba was fine. She was their daughter. But Ivan had a feeling that he was in deep trouble. "So, you're him, the one who will marry my daughter." Ivan simply nodded. He was very nervous. He did not know what to expect and simply braced himself for the worst. "Well, first off I need to do one thing."

Ivan found himself with a red welt on his cheek. She just gave him a hard slap to the face. For an old woman, she sure did slap hard. "Why is it that everyone likes to hit me?"

"That's for leaving my daughter for three years." Carol started to smile again. "Anyway, We had approved of this marriage a long time ago. Before all four beacons were lit, Sheba sent a letter to us to ask whether we approved of her marrying you. We thought about it and both agreed that you would be a fine husband for her." Ivan felt a huge weight fall off of his chest. "But there should be a few things beforehand."

"Like?" Carol began to name off things from a long list. Ivan just sweatdropped, knowing that he'll be here for a long time.

_**Later that night**_

'_Who'd of thought that Felix would marry Feizhi. Especially when she confused him with Isaac and all.'_ But another voice brought him out of his little head.

"Ivan, I can't believe that you were late for your own wedding." Sheba said. She still had her wedding gown on, while Ivan wore his black suit. Ivan was carrying her bridal style into her home. Sheba already had a home in New Vale, so there was no reason to get a new one yet.

"Well, your mother stopped by my house, slapped me, and then she began to read off a list of things I should know." Ivan said.

"And what did she tell you?"

"Oh, not much, things that you were allergic to, what you liked, what you disliked, etc." Ivan set Sheba down, who immediately started to kiss her husband. She felt his tongue against her lips. She opened them and they inserted each other's tongues into their mouths, enjoying the sweet taste of the other.

Very slowly, they began to undress their lover, until they only had undergarments on. Then Sheba thought back to the day Ivan came back to her. "Hey, you know that drug that you used on Mia and Isaac?"

"What about it, my love? ...Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Just give me a moment to prepare it." He took out his medicine kit and filled two needles with the green liquid, taking the proper dosage. Sheba tilted her neck as Ivan inserted the syringe, emptying it of the contents. She fell asleep soon after, and he put away the empty needle. He took the other one and shot it into his arm, since he couldn't see the vein on the neck. He immediately felt drowsy and he put the needle somewhere safe.

The clock read 11:51 PM. when he took the drug. He woke up at 11:56 PM, facing the ceiling, to a tickling sensation on his chest.


	11. The REAL End

The clock read 11:51 PM. when he took the drug. He woke up at 11:56 PM, facing the ceiling. There was a tickling sensation. He looked down and saw Sheba tracing circles on his chest.

"My God Ivan, you've changed over these three years. You weren't this muscular."

"Well, last time I checked, you weren't this beautiful either." Sheba slinked up to the point that they were face to face. While she moved up, he could feel her rubbing against him, arousing his manhood. They immediately began to kiss. They deepened it, feeling each other's mouths with their tongues. She straddled him, grinding her nether regions against his.

Slowly, Ivan's right hand drifted to her left breast, and he lightly squeezed it, causing Sheba to moan in pleasure. Now using his free hand, he undid the bra strap, threw away the article of clothing, and resumed groping her now exposed breasts. Now that both of his hands were busy with her breasts, she breath became short.

"Ready… to start?" Sheba said, panting. Ivan nodded and slowly Sheba began to slink her way back down, lightly dragging her fingers down his chest. Seeing that she was about to make the first move, Ivan quickly pulled her back up so that she was facing him.

"What, is something wrong?" Sheba asked.

"You got to go first last time, so it's my turn to make the first move." Sheba nodded and gave a little yelp when she suddenly found herself underneath Ivan's towering body. She was about to say something when Ivan put his finger on her lips, silencing her.

He took his hand away from her mouth and put it on her right breast. He put his mouth on her left, licking and giving an occasional nip, bringing out a small yelp from Sheba and taking her one step closer to heaven. She closed her eyes and moaned. Using the opportunity, he took off her panties with his free hand, leaving her totally naked, for his eyes only. He threw the panties onto the floor.

When Ivan pulled away his mouth, Sheba pouted, but it was immediately replaced with another hand. She looked down to find herself completely naked. With his hands still on her breasts, lightly squeezing, he brought himself closer to her womanhood.

"Ivan what are doing?"

"Just trust me on this." Ivan knelt down so that he was an inch away and started to lick her.

"Oh God!" Sheba let the words escape from her mouth, she was now panting. Her hands were holding the bed sheets, her knuckles white. Ivan still had his hands on her breasts, lightly squeezing them. She then began to buck her hips uncontrollably.

"Oh… oh God! Ivan… that… that f-feels so… s-so good! AAAHHH!" She came and loosened the grip on the blankets. He licked off the juices, crawled up, let go of her breasts, and gave her a messy kiss on the cheek. While Ivan kissed her, she wrapped her legs around him, making sure that he could not get away. Using all of her arm strength, she pushed against the bed and turned Ivan over onto his back, getting a resounding oomph.

"My turn." With renewed vigor, she let go of the vice grip she had on him and slowly slinked down to his boxers. She pulled them off. "My, my, how long is it?"

"Last time I checked, it was about seven inches."

'_I'm guessing that it's about two inches longer than last time.'_ She held it lightly in her hand and began to lick the head of it. Ivan threw his head back and began to breath in a choppy manner. Seeing that he was enjoying it very much, she took the whole head into her mouth and began to move up and down.

Ivan's panting was now clearly audible. Acting on instinct he put his hands onto her head and began to move her up and down to about half the length of his manhood. Feeling his orgasm coming, he moved her faster. He came into her mouth, filling it. She pulled off only to have some land on her face. She swallowed what was in her mouth. Crawling back up to Ivan and she, in turn, gave him a messy kiss on the cheek.

"You'll have to give me a moment to get hard again."

"So what should we do to pass the time?"

"…I have an idea. Turn over." Complying with Ivan, she turned so that she was also facing the ceiling. She felt his hand turn her head to face him, and he captured her lips in a deep kiss. Sheba began to deepen it and she could feel Ivan's hands drift to her breasts. He started to play with them, causing Sheba to moan into his mouth. Slowly, he took his left hand off of her left breast and moved down to her womanhood.

When he reached it, he traced his fingers around it. Sheba pulled her lips off of Ivan and turned her head away, gasping. She felt hot all over. Using the opportunity, Ivan started to trail kisses down her neck, causing her to breath faster. He then licked her neck. "God, you taste good," Sheba could not take it anymore. The sweet, sweet torture had to end now.

"Ivan… p-please… don't t-tease me." Ivan nodded and inserted his index finger into her, wiggling inside of her while he was fondling her breast with his other hand. She mewed. She could feel her orgasm coming. Panting she tried to take in as much air as she could.

"Say my name, Sheba." She barely mumbled his name. "You'll have to speak up, you know."

"Ivan… Oh God!" Upon hearing his name, he inserted another finger in. Sheba began to buck her hips, causing Ivan's fingers to go deeper into her.

"Whom do you belong to?"

"I belong to you, Ivan!" Now smiling, he stuck another finger, wiggling it like those before it. Sheba came hard, screaming his name in ecstasy. Hearing her like this made him hard again. He let her catch her breath, his hands now across her waist.

"Well, do you think you're up to it?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah." Ivan slowly turned Sheba over so that she was straddling him and leaned forward. She took a good look at his manhood, and felt nervous.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's not that I'm really complaining and all, but it's just that… well… I'm a little nervous."

"Do you think that it's a little too big?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll guide you through it then." He put his hands on her hips, lifted her up and brought it so that she was hovering over it. Ivan looked at her, asking for her permission. She answered by giving him a kiss on the cheek. He pushed her halfway down the length. Immediately, Sheba arched back.

She was shining in sweat, and she was panting again. Sheba was once again falling into sweet ecstasy. Seeing this, Ivan brought her down the whole seven inches of his shaft. She couldn't take it anymore and came.

"I… I can't believe… that I… came so f-fast." Sheba said.

"Well, that's what the drug does to you."

"How… does it affect… you, Ivan?"

"Well, I think that it numbs the nerves in my penis a little. I can still feel it, but not as much." Sheba leaned forward and gave him a long kiss on the lips. Ivan took his hands off of her hips and hugged her while pushing into her at the same time. Sheba pulled her lips off of him and leaned into the crook on his neck, having trouble breathing. She mumbled something, but Ivan didn't hear her.

"What did you say?"

"Faster." Ivan began to push faster into her. Slowly, she could feel her orgasm coming again.

"Oh… Oh Ivan… I… I-I'm going to come."

"Me… too." They both released at the same time. Sheba collapsed into Ivan's arms. He lifted her off of his now limp manhood and set it back down again.

"I love you, Sheba." He hugged her while saying this.

"I love you too, Ivan." She hugged him back. She never wanted him to leave her again. "Promise me that you won't ever leave."

"I promise I will never leave you, since I know that even if I do leave, you'll be following me, wherever I go." He kissed her forehead. He then leaned back on the pillow, letting sleep engulf him.

Sheba took a look at him. _'He looks so cute when he sleeps.'_ Slowly, Ivan's beating heart began to lull her to sleep. _'I'm not letting you go, not ever again.'_ A smile formed on her lips as she dreamt a nice dream.


End file.
